Before I Sleep 2
by trekboy
Summary: What if Doctor Weir had a friend, the anchients brought him there by accident too, there he stayed because his tech. was an asset to them a SGAST crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**To all readers **_

_**This is a SGA/ST crossover**_

**_The main character Brian Xmarta is a Betazoid, he gets pulled from his dimension by the ancients latest tinkering._**

**_In the story Brian will have a starship which has weapons and a warp speed that his ship isn't suppose to have so no badmouthing saying your ship can't have that ect._**

_**Hope u enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATLANTIS**_

Teyla and Ronan were exploring another unexplored section of Atlantis. Walking room by room they found nothing of intrest until they came around the corner.

"Wait" Teyla said

"What" Ronan Grumbled?

"These doors are different then the others" Teyla said

Looking at them Ronan agreed , they were silver, missing the last square piece at the top, had dark blue squared glass tiles, and you were unable to see inside.

"And look at the door controls" Teyla said. Sure enough they were different then the others, not the three crystals they weren't there just a screen of some kind.

"We need to tell Doctor Weir" Teyla said

_**ATLANTIS CONFRENCE ROOM**_

"OK people what have we got from the database, about this room" Weir asked

"From what I've been able to get from the database, the ancients where experimenting with a Dimensional Gateway it took over 20 ZPMs to power it but they were able to open a portal to another Dimension, a ship came through after that the portal destabilized and destroyed the entire system six thousand humans died and the ancients decided to stop all attempts on another try." Rodney said

"I found some personal data on him, his name is Brian Xmarta, his spices is called Betazoid their all telepathic according to the data he was stronger then any ancient in this field, he also began training in the ancient healing technique" Rodney said.

"What about his ship" Sheppard asked "Um ah yes it says the ancients built him a storage base for it, it can only be opened by him, the location is unknown also his technology was far advanced then that of the ancient's he was a promonit scientist and engineer" Rodney said.

"Didn't he leave with the ancestors" Teyla asked "No he stayed the scanners can't scan in his rooms and there's some kind of transport jammer preventing us from getting in there. The door can only be opened by you Elizabeth" Rodney said.

_**Brian's Room**_

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Elizabeth placed her hand on the screen; a beam swept her body "DNA confirmed access granted Elizabeth Weir" said a female voice and the door opened.

SGA 1 and doctor Weir entered the room, it was dark no lights where on as they used flashlights to scout the room.

Rodney whistled this room was extravagant, upon entering there was a small table enough for four people and a machine built into the wall (a replecator), some sort of lounge area was set up next to the kitchen with a full plasma tv it looked like, in the back was a small divider wall which held a king size bed, dressers, night tables, and a closet, the bathroom was nothing special so they moved on.

In another door located next to the lounge was a hanger there sat a Puddle Jumper and another white craft that Rodney was drooling to take a look at, and at the far corner they noticed a spiral staircase, the door swished open and they where in a lab.

Elizabeth gasped their in some sort of stasis chamber was Brian Xmarta but he hadn't aged and looked the same as his photo.

A counsel came online it was in English Elizabeth pushed a button marked "Revival Sequence" the hart rate increased and in moments the door opened and SGA where face to face with Brian Xmarta someone who knew the city and could help them.

_**Medical Bay**_

_**Four hours later**_

"How is he Carson" Weir asked "Psychically he's fine and healthy he has no disease's that I can see but mentally he's kind of withdrawn, he did seem to cheer up when I mentioned your name I think he knew the you of the past" Carson said

_**One day later**_

Elizabeth Weir was going to have to get to know Brian and get him to come out of his shell.

"Brian I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir" She said "I know who you are we met when you came back in time, we went into stasis at the same time" Brian said

"My computer malfunctioned and didn't revive me with you, no doubt she told you her story" Brian said "There probably wasn't any time for her to mention me" Brian said

"We can take this slow if you want" Weir said "No I'd better get back into the swing of things" Brian said smiling a bit.

After a quick introduction to SGA1 they were invited to Brian's quarters

"Got to get the power back on" Brian said going to the hanger, typing in a code a panel slid off and revealed a generator of some kind

"What kind of Generator is that" Rodney asked "It's a portable fusion generator capable of generating half a terawatt of power for 30 years" Brian said connecting it as it hummed to life.

Imminently lights came on and consuls too "Come with me Rodney I've got a gift for you, at his stasis chamber Brian typed in a few commands and out popped two ZPM's one was drained but the other had 80 power left in it Rodney beamed them left yelling a thank you as he ran to put it in place of the one he'd used to close the Bridge to another dimension.

**How will Brian fare and what upgrades can he do for Atlantis**

**Find out next chapter **


End file.
